This invention relates to a new and improved multi stage positive lock tubular expandable police baton. Police batons are used by police for crowd control and other police duties in place of the conventional wooden billy clubs. Expandable police batons are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,348 and 5,160,140.
The present invention provides a new and improved positive lock quick release police baton. In particular, the collapse of the extended sections into the larger tubular section is accomplished by the use of a single axially positioned push button mechanism.